


讨价还价之女仆

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 蟹粉小笼
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	讨价还价之女仆

“好了没？”金珉奎百无聊赖靠着墙，扯着嗓门喊。

无人应答。

他不耐烦地“啧”一声，伸手敲门：“你进去快二十分钟了，好了没？”

门没开，也没人应。

金珉奎撇撇嘴，手往门上“咚咚咚”擂过去，嘴里也机关枪般噼里啪啦地抱怨起来：“呀全圆佑你是不是男人说好了输了就要穿你怎么耍赖呢这有什么大不了的不就是穿个……”

门咔吧一响开了，露出站在门后的全圆佑。他穿了一身灰紫色绸缎的洛丽塔蓬蓬裙，白色泡泡袖和腰际的灰色围裙松松地卡着细瘦的手臂和腰身，不短的裙摆在他身上只到大腿中段，露出尖锐的膝盖和修长的小腿，除了膝盖上练舞留下的浅淡淤青，均是不见天日的白皙。他光脚踩地站得僵直，冰凉的温度爬上他的脚踝，沿着骨骼攀升，融成闪着寒光的眼刀，往金珉奎身上掷过去。

他俩仅对视了一秒不到，全圆佑面无表情，右手去够那还在缓缓滑动的门。金珉奎迅速领会到对方的意图，赶紧一脚卡进门里，得逞后马上笑出了机敏的小虎牙。可全圆佑显然不吃这一套，他不动声色手一推，坚硬的桃木就撞在不怀好意的小腿上，发出一声闷响。

“啊啊啊我的腿！”门后的手稍犹豫一瞬，门外那还大声嚎叫的人就如泥鳅般滑了进来。

金珉奎背靠着门揉着腿，嘴上咝咝吸气：“全圆佑你怎么突然关门啊？”

全圆佑冷冰冰地睨他：“换衣服。”

金珉奎一脸不可置信地瞪他:“诶你这人怎么说话不算数？玩游戏的时候谁输谁穿是不是你说的？”

全圆佑听他提起数独游戏的赌注就牙痒：谁他妈知道你数学那么好？一开始时还拼命抓耳挠腮，满嘴嚷着好难不会，搞了半天是玩游戏顺带练演技呢哈？

他紧了紧牙关，把脏话咽下去：“穿一秒也是穿。”

金珉奎见他这样，便也不客气了，上来抱着全圆佑的腰就往外拉，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔：“那可不行，说了穿着做爱的是你答应我的……”

全圆佑被他生拉硬拽扯出浴室，看逃不过，反倒是爽快不少，往床上闭眼大字一躺，僵直得尸体一样，满脸写着：要做赶快。

金珉奎一见他这样差点笑出声来。他一张俊脸笑眯眯贴着全圆佑绯红的耳廓，贼兮兮地开口：“哥，你好久没给我口了，给我口一个呗？”

全圆佑看都不看，手抬到耳边，卡着贴过来的笑脸狠狠往外一拨：“不做了是吧？不做我去脱了。”说着就要起身。

金珉奎手脚并用，大章鱼般牢牢扒在他身上，嘴里倒是委屈柔软：“哥，你就给我口一个嘛，你想吃什么我给你做还不行嘛？”

全圆佑挣了几下没挣起来，缠在他身上的长手长脚反而更紧了。他秉着反抗不能就享受的宗旨，闭着眼睛想了想:“我要吃冷面。”

埋在他肩窝里的脑袋一下就抬起来。全圆佑闭着眼都能猜到那上面纠成一团的眉心。他听着金珉奎瓮声瓮气道:“你不是胃不好吗，换一个。”

完全就不是打商量的语气。全圆佑别开脸，眼角稍稍一窄，面无表情地补充：“要面汤浮着一层薄冰的那种。”

金珉奎见这哥这样，太阳穴都抽起来。“不行，冷面不行，你换别的。”他想了想，又软了语气半诱惑半劝阻地补充道：“你换别的，我给你做两样。”

全圆佑唇角要翘不翘地抿住，慢条斯理地发话：“炸鸡和麻辣香锅。”

金珉奎嘴角不明显地“啧”了一下，皱着眉打商量：“要不我帮你叫外卖。”

全圆佑马上伸手去掰对方卡在自己腰上的手指：“那我帮你下单个飞机杯。”

“行行行行行，我做就是我做就是。”金珉奎认命地把脸贴上那单薄的背，拖长的应承里皆是无奈。“那一会儿哥得给我好好口啊。”

金珉奎塌腰倚在枕头上，长腿舒展交叠，双臂抱在胸前，一脸“我准备好了”地冲全圆佑扬扬眉毛。

这家伙，让别人口连裤子也不脱。全圆佑站在床边，冷眼化成利箭，对准金珉奎发射了好一会儿，终于弯下腰，朝金珉奎身上趴过去。

他一条腿弯曲跪在床上，手撑在金珉奎胯边，对着裆间鼓起的小山包一脸寡淡，伸手时的微微偏头却泄露了掩在黑发下血红的耳尖。

金珉奎弯着嘴角看全圆佑利索地拉开拉链，从饱胀的内裤里掏出自己半勃的性器，那温凉的指尖刚触上去，茎身就微地一抖，迫不及待地贴上对方白皙的掌心。

全圆佑垂下的睫毛随着金珉奎愈发明显的呼吸微微颤动，他低下头，张开嘴唇凑过去。

肩突然被抵住了。全圆佑疑惑地抬头，正对上金珉奎眉飞色舞的脸。

“哥。”

金珉奎很少在两人独处时喊他哥。这声哥喊得黏黏糊糊，全圆佑一下就听出掩藏在乖巧背后的别有所图。

“哥，有句话我特别特别特别特别特别……”金珉奎亲热地摇着他的肩膀，满脸娇憨却掩不住眼角的狡黠。“想让你说。”

“你能说，”他吞咽了一下，清咳一声，捏出之前上广播时男扮女的语气，尖着嗓子轻声细语道：“主人，我能帮你口吗？”

全圆佑登时额角就拧起来，金珉奎一见他要起身，眼疾手快把人搂得死死的。这回他连挣扎都省了，直接一抬胳膊怼向对方肋骨：“撒手。”

金珉奎把脑袋贴到全圆佑胸口蹭来蹭去，像只撒欢的小狗，委委屈屈软软乎乎。“我就是特别特别特别想听哥说嘛。”

全圆佑被他蹭得头皮发麻，僵着脖子半天冒出一句：“最近蔡司好像新出了个广角镜头。”

金珉奎眼角眉梢的欢脱劲儿一下就结成了冰渣子：“全圆佑，不要太过分了啊。”

全圆佑不动声色地瞪回去：到底谁过分？

金珉奎一对上那双狭长眼睛就有些发憷。他紧了紧牙根，拽着全圆佑的胳膊肘讪讪点头。“行，买就买，那你可别糊弄过去。”忽地想起什么似的冲对方瞪眼一指，“可不许用老汉嗓门！”

这家伙居然还记着呢。全圆佑抿抿嘴，直起腰摘了眼镜，神色冷漠地把还在絮絮叨叨的金珉奎一推。

金珉奎看着全圆佑冰着一张脸趴在自己腿间，细白的指头握着阴茎，先是微阖了狭长凤眼，又像想起什么似的抬起眼睛，长睫如蝶翼舒展，轻飘飘挑起一缕秋波掠过来。

金珉奎脑海里霎时闪过一个术语：蝴蝶效应。

全圆佑滑到性器底端，微张的红唇若即若离，潮气软绵绵地拂过，仿佛把愈发硬挺的柱体带进了一场龙卷风，颤巍巍地晃动。他嘴角微弯，扯出一个微带讽刺意味的笑：“主人，请让我帮你口。”说完，软嫩的舌尖有意无意地蹭了蹭嘴角。

金珉奎呼吸倏然凝滞了，性器一抖，硬梆梆打在他唇上。

全圆佑噗地一下笑出来：“你怎么那么急啊？”

金珉奎捂着通红的脸陷进床榻里。我他妈这是挖坑给自己跳啊！

全圆佑口活做得并不多，一是因为他本人对腥气比较敏感，二是金珉奎嫌他技术不行。金珉奎看着他低眉顺目地把自己的性器含进嘴里，有些艰难地吞吐着。全圆佑的刘海有些长了，耷拉下来垂挡在眼睛上，他嫌碍事，就一边口着一边随意地拨到耳后，就这么一个小动作，把金珉奎看得呼吸都差点哽住了。

全圆佑感觉到他的视线，便也抬眼看他，眼神懵懵懂懂，因为吃得太深呛出的一包生理眼泪噙在发红的眼角，衬得整个人愈发纤细脆弱。

“……”金珉奎一下揪紧了床单，才刚想着要推开他，就没忍住射了出来。

全圆佑没想到对方那么快，躲闪不急，被粘稠的白浊呲了一脸，嘴里还有好些。他把嘴一捂，闷闷咳嗽起来。

金珉奎赶紧抽了纸巾递上去让他吐出来，又心疼地帮他擦干净脸。全圆佑好不容易止住咳嗽，面无表情看他一眼，却因为绯红的眼框看起来很像娇嗔地瞪了他一下。

金珉奎气息一紧，丢了纸巾就凑上去。全圆佑刚发出了一丝拒绝的气音，就被凶狠地吻住了。金珉奎扣着全圆佑的背，霸道地用舌头扫过全圆佑牙关和上颚，又缠住对方躲闪的舌尖交抵吮吸，银丝带着精液的味道，顺着嘴角渗出来。

全圆佑被这突如其来的深吻吻得差点背过气去，终于一个发猛挣开他：“你好歹也等我去簌个口啊。”语气里满满的无奈。

金珉奎捧着他的脸，眼睛一眨不眨：“哥嫌我脏？”

全圆佑被他盯得颧骨发热，支支吾吾：“……也不是……”

那不就行了。金珉奎嘴角一弯，猛然把人压在床上。

金珉奎今天大概是兴致来了，想一出是一出。刚把全圆佑的唇松开，他懒洋洋来了一句：

“要不今天你在上面？”

全圆佑二话不说就扒他裤子要给他做扩张，慌得金珉奎赶紧摁住伸向自己屁股的手：“不是这样不是这样！”

那是怎样？全圆佑睨他。他便贼兮兮凑过来，贴着全圆佑的耳朵咕叽咕叽一番，直把人耳朵都咕叽红了起身想走。

金珉奎赶紧搂着他的腰，一声“哥”喊得哀哀怨怨。“就满足我一下嘛。”他嘟着嘴撒娇，手却不规矩地伸进全圆佑裙子里，握上里头已经悄咪咪顶出的小帐篷：“再说你都这样了，不难受吗？”

全圆佑攥住他的胳膊：“我发现你今天有点得寸进尺啊。”见金珉奎只嘿嘿傻笑并不答话，他眼睛一转:“那你明天除了炸鸡和麻辣香锅，再给我做蟹粉小笼吧。”

金珉奎当下一懵:“什么小笼？”

“就之前俊尼带我们去吃过的，一口下去能出汤的包子。”全圆佑好脾气地提醒他。

金珉奎忍不住桃花眼瞪得鸡蛋大:“你不是不吃海鲜嘛？！你那次都没吃！”

全圆佑一脸恍然大悟地喊了句“对哦”，然后看着刚舒了一口气的弟弟唇角一翘：“但我想看你做啊。”

金珉奎牙根痒痒:“你哪吃得了这么多啊又炸鸡又麻辣香锅还蟹粉小笼！”全圆佑眨眨眼，点点头:“也对，那我明天外卖点个辣炒猪肉就行。”说着起身就要走，被一把抱住大腿。

“我做我做我做就是。”

全圆佑膝盖分开夹着金珉奎的胯，左手撩起裙子，右手攥着对方的性器往下坐。也许是因为太紧张，金珉奎能感觉到那握着自己性器的手都有些发抖，硕大的龟头来回几次总找不对地方，在圆润的股缝间蹭来蹭去，把全圆佑蹭得脸红到脖子根，看得金珉奎四分紧张中带了六分惬意。

他一开口就欠得很：“哥你可小心点，这可事关你的终身性福。”

全圆佑冷冰冰抛过去一个眼刀，然后咬着下唇，握着性器找准方位一捅，涂满润滑液的头部一下就塞进去了。他蹙着眉深吸了口气，扶着柱身缓缓往下蹭，艰难地吞下了大半。

他们有一阵子没做过了，金珉奎的东西又大，被填充的饱胀感混着微微刺痛压得全圆佑快喘不过气来，他双手撑在金珉奎腰侧，打算先适应一下再继续。

一只手抚上他微微起伏的背，发力一扣，全圆佑就被猝不及防地扣趴在金珉奎赤裸的胸膛上。

“唔……”体位的骤然变化让身体里那东西狠狠蹭过某一点，酸软酥麻的感觉袭上脊椎，直接把全圆佑逼出一声呜咽。

金珉奎伸手箍着全圆佑的背坐起来，温柔地在那通红小巧的耳垂上亲了一口：“要不我帮帮哥？”

金珉奎平日里不怎么喊他哥，喊得最多反而是在床上。全圆佑眉头刚一皱，就感觉金珉奎下身却猛然一顶，性器尽数捅了进来。他被顶得整个人都颠了两颠，声音都发不了，只趴在金珉奎肩头抖筛糠似地发颤。

那人却好整以暇地吻了吻他汗湿的脖子，又躺下去：“该你了哥。”

手指纠缠着坚硬饱满的胸肌，一路往下直达小腹，触及线条深刻的腹肌。小麦色的皮肤滚烫灼热，烫得那柔软纤长的白皙反复来回，恋恋不舍地徘徊在刀刻般的线条上。

全圆佑手上借着力，上上下下吞着金珉奎的性器。他不敢下的太深，就浅浅地动，把握着力度。还是冷淡克制的一张脸，眼角眉梢却因为沾染的情欲而隐隐散发着些许颓靡味道。

金珉奎呼吸紊乱地盯着那张脸好一会儿，大抵是觉得隔靴搔痒，趁着对方往下坐时猛地发力一顶。全圆佑陡然停了动作，僵着脊背扶着金珉奎的小腹喘了几口气，红着眼眶瞪下来。

“我看哥太辛苦了，就没忍住。”这家伙倒是笑得一脸无辜。

全圆佑扯了扯嘴角，不动声色地趴了下来，乖巧地贴在宽阔的胸膛上，下巴颏抵着胸口那根肋骨，与金珉奎对视了一眼。

金珉奎正沉浸在那软绵绵的眼神中，躺在他胸口的小猫嘴一抿，突然对着他的乳头咬下去。这一口咬得又快又狠，逼得金珉奎一边嗷嗷叫唤，一边推人：“疼死了疼死了！别咬了！出血了哥！”

全圆佑松开被咬出一道凹痕的乳头，笑得像只餍足的猫咪：你这么客气,我也得礼尚往来啊。

金珉奎眼色一暗，抱着身上不听话的小猫坐起来，手却不动声色地从对方大腿滑落至膝盖窝，掐着狠狠一拉。身体里那东西瞬间进得更深几分，顶得全圆佑脖子一扬，喉结耸动泄出一声嘤咛。

金珉奎目光灼灼地把还在喘息的小猫扣紧了:我就喜欢你爱玩火的样子。

金珉奎靠着床头，一手掐着白皙的膝盖窝，一手捏着裹在蕾丝丝缎裙里的细腰，满眼贪恋地望着坐在他胯上的全圆佑，借着床垫的弹力和对方下落的时机发狠地往上顶弄。

全圆佑汗湿的额头抵在他肩上，声音都被喘息搅和得支零破碎：“……不……不玩，嗯，玩了……”

金珉奎捏着他的下巴掰过来，去看他清俊的眉眼。全圆佑微阖了眼却依旧掩不住眼角浅淡的绯红，金珉奎没在那张脸上看出什么情绪，却在掰过来那一瞬，敏锐地感觉下身被对方温软的甬道狠狠缠了一下。

他满意地笑出了虎牙，一边探进裙摆里去寻那已经泄了两回的性器，一边凑上去亲吻全圆佑锋利的下颚线，呼出的热气羽毛般撩拨着对方的神经：“小女仆被主人干得不舒服吗？”

全圆佑双颊滚烫，声音却是冷的：“你他妈……”话音未落，就被对方毫无预警的一个上捣干得浑身酥麻，软了腰肢，手脚蜷缩地趴在金珉奎肩窝里。裙摆下的性器抖了抖，在宽厚的掌心里喷出稀薄的一片。

“小女仆对主人出言不逊，该罚。”金珉奎一个翻身把人压在床上。全圆佑被他冷不丁一压，眼泪都飙出来了，双手挣扎着锤他的肩膀，嘴唇颤抖着，却连话也说不出。

金珉奎侧脸去够他发烫的耳尖，用牙细细撕扯着那软嫩的耳垂，声音低哑黏糊:“小女仆光天化日和男主人偷情……”

说着就感觉下身一紧，便反握住全圆佑捶打挣扎的手更放肆地说：“小女仆夹的主人好舒服。”

全圆佑的手又细又薄，骨节纤秀，他挣扎着，力度不小。金珉奎只觉得这样一双手捏在手里软中带韧，生腾着勃勃的鲜活气息。他无视全圆佑警告的眼神，低头把圆润的指甲衔进嘴里，喃喃道：“小女仆真好吃，哪里都好吃。”

全圆佑羞得满脸通红，攒着劲往外抽，可金珉奎那手钳子似的紧紧箍着他，还一边盯着他的眼睛一边细细地用舌尖去描摹他手指的线条。

舌头和手指，粗粝和软韧，包裹在湿热的口腔里，啧啧有声，混合着臀瓣被身下的耻骨反复猛烈撞击的啪啪声，汇成一曲淫靡的乐曲回荡在全圆佑耳边。

全圆佑臊得全身发烫：“这都跟哪里学的乱七八糟……”咬牙切齿只说了半句，就被金珉奎摁着腰一顿猛干操成了颤抖的呻吟。

金珉奎得寸进尺地提醒他，“好像现在乱七八糟的人不是我哦。”说着又去咬他红润的嘴唇。

全圆佑被他吻得低沉的嗓音都化成绵软的呜咽，他眼角禽泪，小猫似的讨饶道：“不行……珉古……不要了……”

金珉奎听他这动静便更使劲地操他，直顶得全圆佑脑子里火花四溅，甬道剧烈收缩，死死地箍紧金珉奎的凶器。吐了三回的性器又硬挺起来，随着动作不断拍打在金珉奎的小腹上。

他喘着粗气在全圆佑耳边问，低沉如恶魔：“叫我什么？”

生理眼泪一波波溢出全圆佑狭长的眼尾，他抽泣着，声若蚊鸣：“主……主人……不要了……”

金珉奎狠狠揉捏了一把身下白嫩的屁股，撩起的裙摆下，硬硕的性器抽插间翻出润滑的浮末，黏糊糊地在发红的穴口上润了一层白。

“刚趁……哥没注意，”他一边顶一边喘息着说，“我把……套子……摘了。”

全圆佑已经被他顶得眼神都散了焦，脑子里空白一片，对他这坦白交代只能回应模糊的粗喘。

“可不能……怪我。”金珉奎抬手抚过他湿润的眼角，一边凭着本能深入地挺送，一边在他耳边低声念叨：“是哥说……想看……我，嗯，做蟹粉小笼嘛。”

他低吼着射进身下单薄的身体里，交杂的喘息里不知谁的一声哼咛，接着就有少许液体迸溅到两人贴合的小腹上。

全圆佑精疲力尽地阖着眼睛，身上的骨头都像散了架，每一寸结合处都隐隐酸软的疼痛。

在他迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，听到耳边响起一丝得逞的嗤笑：“哥不正好就是巨蟹座嘛。”

西八。

End


End file.
